


Daughter of the House of Black

by Katybug1992



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Black Family as Family, Eventual Hermione/Theo, Pureblood Hermione Granger, Voldemort's dead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 11:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10593276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: Regulus had a little girl and that changed everything.  When Hermione was just a baby, Voldemort tried to use her as leverage, turning some of his biggest allies against him.  After all, for the Blacks, family is everything.





	1. Chapter 1

Voldemort made one mistake. He threatened the newest addition to the Black family, Regulus’ little girl. The Black family may have been a Dark family, but they knew that family came before anything else. Sure, a couple members had been burned off the tapestry in anger, and disownment was certainly threatened in order to keep children in line, but it would never happen. The next generation was too important.

The proof of this currently lay content in her grandmother’s arms as Regulus gathered a meeting with the closest relatives currently in the sitting room of Grimmauld Place. His older brother, who couldn’t resist the chance to dote on his niece, their parents, his Uncle Alphard, his Uncle Cygnus and Aunt Druella, and his cousins Bellatrix, Andromeda, Narcissa, and Andromeda’s precocious ten year old-Nymphadora.

“What’s going on, Reg?” Sirius asked, noticing immediately that this was not the usual ‘come-see-your-niece-and-maybe-you-could-move-back-in-because-mom-loves-you-and-doesn’t-want-to-tell-you-and-she-hates-that-hole-in-the-wall-apartment-and-flying-death-trap-that-you-bought-please-come-home-your-niece-adores-you’ meetings.

“He threatened my daughter.” Regulus finally said, watching as Bella’s eyes flashed dangerously.

“What do you mean?” she questioned.

“The Dark Lord.” Regulus replied, “He said that since I wouldn’t hand over my brother that my daughter should pay the price.”

“He threatened a member of the House of Black?” Walburga growled, immediately cooing down at her granddaughter when she began to fuss, “He should know that that is a mistake.”

Before anyone could say anything more, there was a loud bang, indicating that someone who was not of Black blood had apparated outside the house.

“Sirius,” Bellatrix spoke first with urgency, “take Hermione. Andromeda, you and Nymphadora need to get out of here as well.”

Sirius nodded and took his niece gently from his mother and apparated to the Safe House, hearing his cousin do the same with her daughter.

He looked down at his niece, this beautiful little girl who had stole his heart at her first glance. He focused solely on her, letting her sleeping face ease his worry. If anything went wrong, she would be safe.

Sirius didn’t get an ounce of sleep, waiting for a sign that everyone was okay. The sign came at three in the morning, in the form of an owl saying it was safe to come home. Normally, Sirius wouldn’t trust it, but everyone in his family was taught from a young age to be able to withstand the Imperious curse. Also, the family owl was a vicious creature who would attack anyone who was not of Black blood who tried to touch it.

Sirius was greeted in the foyer of the house by Regulus, who immediately took his daughter into his arms, hugging her closely.

“What happened?” Sirius questioned, walking into the sitting room and taking the seat next to his mother, Regulus entering the room behind them.

“He was going to kill that little girl.” Narcissa sniffed, disgusted.

“He gave each of us an item to keep secure.” Bellatrix continued “He was going to kill her to show us what would happen should anything happen to those items.”

“We’ll destroy them.” Regulus said simply, “We will destroy them and we will destroy him.”

“What are they?” Sirius asked, feeling an aura as dark as a moonless night surrounding the items.

“A key to immortality.” Alphard replied, “Horcruxes.”

“He will know when they’re destroyed. He’ll feel it.” Sirius replied, “We must have a plan in place for when he arrives. Narcissa shouldn’t be here, she has Draco to think of.”

“Sirius, I don’t want you here for it, either.” Regulus replied. When Sirius opened his mouth to argue, Regulus forged on, “If you get yourself killed, who will care for Hermione? I need you to survive so that she can survive. She will be with you. Go to the Potters, tell them to get somewhere safe and to not tell Pettigrew. If he thinks them still at Godric’s Hollow, then they are safe.”

“Peter is…” Sirius tried to contain his hurt and betrayal.

“Yes.” Bellatrix replied, “We didn’t know for sure until tonight, but we had our doubts.”

“I will take Hermione to the Potters, but I am helping you fight.” Sirius’ eyes were blazing, “I am not leaving my family to do this alone, and neither will Meda.”

“We do this as a family.” Walburga stepped forward, “The Blacks are a proud and noble family. We do not bow down to anyone and we certainly don’t let our lessers threaten one of us. Now, this man has threatened not only my granddaughter, but my sons-putting my oldest on his Most Wanted list. I will not sit by and let him continue to slither over the Earth.”

In that moment, Sirius had never been prouder of the family he came from.

“We start researching tomorrow.” Narcissa nodded, walking over to the letter stand and writing out the information for Andromeda.

“Take her to the Potters tonight.” Regulus handed his daughter over to Sirius, “I need to know that she’ll be safe. Stay with her, please.”

Sirius nodded, “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

The family said their goodbyes to Hermione and Sirius apparated away, popping into the Potter’s living room.

 

It had taken six months, but they finally found a way to destroy the items. James and Lily had moved shortly after Sirius came to them after the plan was made. Sirius was the Secret Keeper and they were now in a Cottage that was protected by not just the Fidelius Charm, but with blood wards, letting only those with Black, Potter, or Lupin blood into the house.

Sirius sat in the parlor, watching his godson (who was just as enamoured with little Hermione as Sirius was, possibly more) and his niece play together. 

“What’s on your mind?” James asked, sitting down next to Sirius.

“Tonight’s the night.” Sirius replied, “I need you to promise me something.”

“Anything.” James replied, not missing a beat.

“If anything happens to Reg...and to me...you need to raise Hermione.” Sirius looked as if his heart was breaking, “You need to raise her to be proud of her family, to know the true reason behind why her family died, because you know that it will be covered up. Tell her about us. I know you aren’t Bella’s biggest fan, but you have to come up with ten positive things about her….I have them all written down, about everyone in the family. She needs to know our history.”

“Sirius--”

“The papers are in my study. Everything she will ever want to learn, everything you need to make sure she knows, the legal stuff…Everything.”

James watched as Sirius got up and knelt down next to his niece hugging her as if he was afraid to let her go. After a couple of minutes, he kissed her forehead and hugged Harry before standing up and hugging James tightly. James returned the hug, not wanting Sirius to go anywhere that he was not positive that he would return from.

 

A couple hours later, it was done.Voldemort and every piece of his soul was destroyed. There was zero chance of the madman ever returning. When Sirius sent word to James, the head of the House of Potter immediately apparated to the house and was lead inside by Andromeda, where Hermione was immediately taken from his arms by her father and James replaced her with Sirius, who clung to him just as tightly.

Regulus, meanwhile, took in everything about his little girl, who had grown much in the six months they were separated. He held her close and chuckled as she let out a delighted scream at the sight of her father.

“She missed you.” Sirius told him, finally managing to separate from James, kissing his niece’s cheek as she giggled and babbled happily at her father.

“Harry will be sad that she’s home.” James chuckled, “He is completely in love with her.”

“She is much too young to be discussing this.” Regulus replied, his smile betraying his amusement.

“Da,” Hermione sighed out, drifting off to sleep in her father’s arms. 

“Yeah,” Regulus whispered, tightening his grip on her, “your da’s got you.”


	2. Chapter 2

Eleven years passed by far too quickly. Regulus examined the crowd filling Diagon Alley with trepidation.

“Lighten up,” Sirius laughed, leading Hermione over to where her father had been waiting for the two of them. Narcissa had insisted upon buying Hermione a pet for Hogwarts and Sirius had gone with, having been in the middle of his latest tirade about Lucius and not wanting to stop before he was done.

“Come on,” Regulus nodded toward the bookstore, “It’s been several hours, we have almost everything we need, and then some. We’ll come back another day for her wand, it’s too crowded in Olivander’s today..”

Andromeda had gifted Hermione several books that were way above the level of a first year and Bellatrix (having no children of her own) gifted Hermione with three sets of the highest quality dress robes (Regulus had to battle to be the one to buy her school robes).

“Nope,” Sirius grinned, “time for my present.”

He took his niece’s hand and lead her and his brother into Knockturn Alley.

“Where are we going?” Regulus all but whined, fairly used to his brother dragging him places.

“It’s a tradition in our family.” Sirius replied, “The heir to the family, which is Hermione as she is ten days older than Draco and I don’t plan on having children of my own, receives a custom wand upon acceptance to Hogwarts.”

The trio entered a nondescript building on one of the side streets.

“Ah, Master Black.” the woman at the counter greeted, “I was wondering when I would see the next heir.”

“This is Hermione, my niece.” Sirius’ chest puffed up with pride. 

“She is quite a beauty.” the woman smiled, “And quite intelligent. Is it okay for me to start?”

Regulus nodded, almost amazed by how much this seemed to mean to Sirius. The woman waved her wand, muttering numerous incantations. She when she stopped speaking, multiple colored streams of light where floating around Hermione and the woman placed her hand on top of Hermione’s head and closed her eyes. 

After five minutes, the woman removed her hand and walked into the back of the shop, muttering to herself and planning the construction of the wand.

“This is surely the most elegant wand I have ever made.” she said reemerging, “Three very unique cores: three forever snowflakes that symbolize the purity of your magic, the tail feather of a horned owl which symbolizes your intelligence, and the scale of a Hungarian Horntail to symbolize your temper. The base is that of a Silver Unicorn horn, given by the unicorn freely, symbolizing your compassion for others, be they human or animal, with the color signifying the sophistication and grace a member of your House is expected to have. The Opal at the base shows your loyalty and the purity of your magic and the Pearl at the top signifies that you are loyal and generous. It also serves to calm your temper and is set in Jade, which displays that you are intelligent.”

“Opal comes from the Sanskrit word ‘upala’, which means precious stone.” Regulus spoke, kneeling down by Hermione, “And you are certainly the most precious thing in this family.”

“This is truly the most elegant wand I have ever made.” the woman smiled softly, handing the wand to Hermione and smiling when a bright gold aura flared up around her, “Looks like a perfect fit.”

The aura pulsed briefly before fading. Hermione stared down at her wand in awe as Sirius paid the woman.

“Now we can go home.” Sirius grinned, turning to Regulus, who immediately took Hermione’s hand and apparated them home, Sirius following shortly after.

“Thank you so much!” Hermione gushed once Sirius reappeared, hugging her uncle tightly before running upstairs.

“So….” Regulus trailed off, “that’s why your wand won’t respond to anyone but you….”

“Yup.” Sirius nodded, “And before you say anything, the Head of House is bound by tradition to purchase the wand.” 

“Yes, but the heir is usually the Head of House’s child.” Regulus grinned, “You spoil her.”

“As I should.” Sirius sniffed, “By the way, the wand is untraceable, so your knowledge-hungry and insanely curious child will be able to perform underage magic outside of school without the Ministry knowing and she has a cousin who will gladly teach her spells that she’s learning in Auror training.”

“You gave my little girl a way to break the law without the Ministry knowing about it?” Regulus gave his brother a doubtful look, “I shouldn’t have expected any different….”

“Unfortunately, she will only be breaking the law in her pursuit of knowledge.” Sirius shook his head, feigning disappointment.

“So, you and James looking forward to being professors this year?” Regulus asked, sitting down in a chair in the parlor.

“We are very much looking forward to it.” Sirius beamed, “We’ll be the best DADA professors that school has ever seen.”

“I’m sure you will.” Regulus laughed, thinking of his own Ancient Ruins class that he had been teaching since Hermione was six.

“We already have the whole of first semester planned out.” Sirius replied brightly.

Regulus just sighed, hoping that Dumbledore knew what he was doing in hiring James and Sirius to team teach a class.

 

Regulus carefully looked over the platform as Hermione and Sirius loaded her trunk onto the Train.

“He’s so paranoid…” Hermione muttered, glancing over at her father.

“Well, he has the right to be.” Sirius replied, draping an arm around her shoulders and walking them back over to his brother.

“Anyone who would think about doing harm to me are terrified of you AND Aunt Bella.” Hermione shot back with a smirk.

“Memo to self,” Sirius replied, poking her nose, “You are spending too much time at Malfoy Manor. That was a very Malfoy-esque smirk and I don’t much appreciate it.”

Hermione giggled and they came to a stop next to Regulus.

“Now, Hermione, be good on the train.” Regulus smiled warmly, “Sirius and I will see you when you get to Hogwarts. Make sure Harry stays out of trouble.”

Hermione nodded before hugging him, “Love you, Daddy. I’ll see you in a couple of hours!”

With that, she hugged Sirius quickly and ran back to the train, boarding and finding an empty compartment.

“Hermione’s in here!” Harry said to the red-head that he was with, pulling the boy into the compartment. He immediately sat down next to her and gesturing to the other boy to sit across from him.

“Good Morning, Harry.” Hermione replied with a smile, setting her book down, “Who’s your friend?”

“This is Ron Weasley.” Harry replied, “His parents and mine are friends. They were in the Order together. Ron, this is my oldest friend, Hermione Black.”

Ron seemed to visibly recoil at the last name. Leaning forward, he hissed at Harry, “Don’t you know that the Blacks are dark wizards? Not a light one among them.”

Hermione’s eyes narrowed, “I’ll have you know that my family destroyed Lord Voldemort. And you don’t seem to know much about my family history.”

“Hermione…” Harry trailed off seeing Hermione’s eyes flashing.

Hermione took a deep breath and closed her eyes, calming herself down. Evening Ron with a threatening look that she had definitely learned from her grandmother, she said, “DON’T talk about my family like that again, or anything else you think you know about.”

That said she turned to Harry and smiled, “I’m going to go find Draco.”

“Hermione--” Harry tried to stop her.

“No, Harry,” Hermione shook her head, “I don’t want to prevent you from making friends.”

With that, she exited the compartment and wandered down the center aisle, listening for any signs of her cousin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration for the custom wands comes from a work that I cannot find at the moment. I will continue to look for it!


End file.
